Y las mañanas también
by MissBlackClover
Summary: Las mañanas son lindas tmb, capitan! Es un leve, muy leve, JackWill... si les gusta dejan review y les doy el seg cap, que si es en definitiva JackWill ;D espero les guste.


**Y las mañanas también.**

By: _Ziclonis_

PotC no es mio, kmo todos en este lugar llamado "Fanfiction", sabemos...

" " Pensamientos

- Diálogo

-.-.-

Le amaneció en la proa, tendido como saco de carga contra la madera negra del Perla.

Le dolía la cabeza…si, le dolía la cabeza.

Bueno, debía admitir que casi siempre le dolía la cabeza por las mañanas. Nada tenía que ver, por supuesto, con su estado perenne de embriaguez, como todo el mundo suele mencionar, comunicar, divulgar, informar...

Era sólo que… las mañanas no eran buenas, se querían amotinar contra él.

Un pequeño Jack en su costado le pregunto al oído si eso era posible.

"Hola, pequeño Jackie conciencia"

Le saludó y, como suele hacer casi desde que conoció a ese Jack, le ignoró.

"Necesito ron…"

Se levantó, tanteando que sus pies le mantuvieran donde debía y esperando a que el mundo tomaba su curso normal. Ese… de girar en ocasiones, haciendo que perdiera levemente el suelo. ¡Sólo en contadas ocasiones! ¡El capitán Jack Sparrow nunca pierde el rumbo!

Caminó por toda la parte central, y por astucia y perspicacia noto y capto que sus hombres, su tripulación, estaban deshechos y esparcidos por todo el Perla Negra, en el estado más deplorable en que un marinero se puede encontrar.

"Es que son piratas, Jackie…"

"Buena respuesta."

Y, satisfecho con su suposición y su entendimiento, se balanceó hasta alcanzar el camerino principal. Pateó, sin querer ni intención, el cuerpo de un bucanero atravesado, haciendo que la botella que esté tenía en la mano, saliera rodando. Sus ojos, opacos, distinguieron la botella inmediatamente como la cosa necesitada, y desesperadamente deseada, por su corazón…

-Ron…

Su voz sonó suave, un murmullo delicado para la más grande, magnifica, esplendida, creación de la divinidad. Levanto la botella, cuando pudo atraparla gracias a su vista difusa y balanceo un poco peor que normal, y la empinó en sus labios.

Nada.

Frunció el seño y miro el cielo recién despierto.

Algo andaba mal.

Se adelanto hasta la puerta que era su primer objetivo y trato de abrir, trato.

Dio media vuelta pensando, calibrando, meditando, cual podría ser la razón para que su presencia, su excelencia, capitana, no tuviera lo que definitivamente exigía.

¿Es acaso tanto pedir, dado el escases, un poco de ron?

Su cara se alegró cuando su astuta y hábil mentecilla le dio la respuesta que necesitaba.

"¡Reservas!"

Si en algún lugar del Perla había ron, seria en las reservas…

Camino, con el pensamiento de no estorbar nunca a los cuerpos que dormían plácidamente en un estado inconsciente, la mayoría con una botella fuertemente apresada entre sus manos, hacia la parte baja.

Observó, meditó y examinó antes de cualquier movimiento, al pie de la escalera que acababa de bajar. Solo dos hombres recargados de espaldas se mecían al mismo compás del Perla, en las mismas o peores condiciones que los de arriba. Camino un poco más, sin la esperanza de encontrar a otro ser más adelante, y llegó hasta el final, justo detrás del séptimo cañón y de los barriles de pólvora de reserva.

-El mejor ron es el que tiene más tiempo…

-Hmn…

El capitán Jack Sparrow respingó ante la súbita mención de ese quejido tan cerca de él. Y viró.

Ahí, en el pequeño hueco que dejaba la pólvora y la esquina que formaba el Perla, sobre unas cajas y con un pedazo de tela, Will Turner descansaba con la ventanilla de los cañones abierta, desde donde se podía observar el balanceo del mar, y el olor a agua salda.

Sparrow meditó.

"Elizabeth…"

"No está aquí…"

"El cachorro Turner esta solo…"

"No debería…"

"¿Por qué no…? Sólo una vez…"

"Muy arriesgado. No lo creo prudente."

"¿Cuándo cosas como estas se volvieron prudentes para ti?"

"No deberían de aconsejarme así…"

"Pero todos sabemos que nosotros sólo somos creados para que tus fines se vean justificados, Jack…Tú lo deseas, y eso ni a nosotros nos lo puedes negar…"

Sus pisadas fueron seguras y silenciosas; tan seguras como lo habían sido hace algunos años; tan seguras como cuando el primer motín no se había realizado; tan seguras como cuando pidió la brújula a Tía Dalma…como cuando su padre lo llamaba Jack Prince.

Se detuvo frente a la improvisada cama de descanso.

No entendía, no concebía, no comprendía, no adivinaba qué o por qué, justo en ese lugar, debajo del centro del pecho, una punzada desde aquel día...

El sol enmarcaba el perfil de Will, denotando la forma dorada en que se había tornado su piel, el cabello, acostumbrado a estar sujeto, se movía con la brisa que entraba por la ventanilla y Jack tuvo que contenerse para no retirar el mechón negro que se atravesaba en la frente de Turner.

Los ojos delineados con Kohl del capitán se entrecerraron.

Ese día algo no andaba bien, algo definitivamente no andaba bien. Ese día, por alguna razón, sus actos obedecían una extraña coordinación desde su mente, que en ese momento parecía bastante lucida observando sin decencia a Turner hijo.

Movimiento y ruido arriba le indicaron que necesitaba terminar con eso pronto. Una sonrisa se colgó en sus labios, esa sonrisa de seguridad y galantería. Se inclinó hasta alcanzar la oreja del chico y le susurro.

-Es que es...más difícil de lo que creí…

Will se remueve un poco por la sensación, mientras su capitán Jack Sparrow sale a estribor.

"Tal vez... si esa siempre fuera la primera imagen, las mañanas no serían tan malas..."

Esta vez, el capitán Jack Sparrow le dio la razón, la conciencia, la justificación, a Jackie conciencia.

-.-.-

Bien, no pude evitar poner mi lado melosito... este tiene una segunda parte, pero tmb es un oneshot, si le sgusta me avisan y me apuro y subo el otro ;D


End file.
